


Catria and Cordelia Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Healthy Communication, Overcoming Unrequited Feelings, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Catria and Cordelia support logbut with character exploration Intelligent Systems would never





	1. Support Log C

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any of Catria's lore wrong; I've only played the 3DS games.

**Cordelia:** Here you go, girl, are we done yet?

 **Catria:** No, I haven’t scrubbed down her hooves.

 **Cordelia & Catria**: [scream]

 **Catria** : Oh my! I had no idea that I wasn’t alone in here.

 **Cordelia** _:_ Aye, the same.

 **Catria:** Pardon my, uh, faux pas then.

 **Cordelia:** Again, the same.

 **Cordelia:** Oh my! You’re Catria the Whitewing! The middle sister… correct?

 **Catria:** Indeed.

 **Catria:** [awkward face] I beg pardon, but I do not believe we have met.

 **Cordelia:** Unsurprising. We come from timelines hundreds of years apart, but I have heard much about your just actions throughout Archenea and Valentia.

 **Cordelia:** [blushing] It must be embarrassing for you to hear me prattle about your life.

 **Catria** : Er, yes, slightly but it does feel good to have my actions praised. I only wished to protect my sisters and country. If good comes of it, I’m glad.

 **Cordelia:** Then, I best introduce myself then, yes?

 **Catria:** Yes.

 **Cordelia** : I am Cordelia, Knight Paragon. I hail from Ylisse, the country that Archenea is destined to become. I am a Pegasus Knight, much like yourself.

 **Catria:** It is good to meet you, Cordelia.

 **Cordelia** : It is like a dream to have met you, Catria… if you don’t mind me being so forward.

 **Catria:** Not at all.

 **Cordelia** : Now, if I recall, you said you still have grooming to take care of. I best take my leave as I am finished. I do not wish to distract you.

 **Catria** : Thank you for your consideration.

 **Cordelia** : I will take my leave now. Farewell.

 **Catria** : I hope our paths cross again soon; I have enjoyed your company.


	2. Support Log B

**Cordelia:** Thank you for indulging me like this, I am certain there is much I can learn as a Pegasus Knight.

 **Catria:** Not at all. I am happy to divulge my experiences with an eager student. Though, I fear I may not live to your standard.

 **Cordelia** : My standards aren’t... that high.

 **Catria** : Well, after our encounter. I began to search our rumours of your deeds and I must say. You have my condolences.

 **Cordelia** : Oh… You heard?

 **Catria** : Yes. It is painful to suffer such unrequited love.

 **Cordelia** : [awkward face] Of course. Of course, you would learn of such things before anything else.

 **Catria** : I apologise if I have insulted you in some such way I had not foreseen.

 **Cordelia** : It is okay. It seems that most who write of my epics prefer to fixate on my love life, or lack thereof.

 **Catria** : Er, I can understand why you would be upset with a faux pas. I am somewhat the same. Tales of my yearning seem to spread faster than tales of heroics or the like. I am more than just my unrequited love, I hope the bards and historians realise that soon if that’s all I am two thousand years later!

 **Cordelia** : Yes, I have come across that in my studies of your contribution to history. But, of course, I admire you for your bravery and other exploits which are worthy of notice historically.

 **Catria** : Thank you, Cordelia. It is endlessly frustrating.

 **Cordelia** : I would say “I imagine” but that implies that I am not fully aware of the situation myself. I’ve more than first hand experienced the havoc of such gossip and rumour.

 **Catria** : It’s humiliating, isn’t it?

 **Cordelia** : Very. Especially in the wake of more… concerning news.

 **Catria** : And what type news might that be?

 **Cordelia** : I don’t believe we’ve set the tone correctly for such a grim conversation.

 **Catria** : Oh. I understand.

 **Cordelia** : Perhaps another day. I do trust you with such information about myself.

 **Catria** : I feel privileged then. Very well, when you are ready to divulge such information. I will be a willing ear and an understanding heart, I swear it.

 **Cordelia** : Thank you. Simply from meeting you, I can tell you are a kind and reliable soul.

 **Catria** : Very well then. Until then, perhaps we ought to part.

 **Cordelia** : If it so pleases you then, farewell for now.


	3. Support Log A

**Cordelia:** Catria?

 **Catria:** Yes?

 **Cordelia** : I am ready to tell you of my losses if you are willing to console me in turn.

 **Catria:** Of course, Cordelia. You will have nothing but kindness.

 **Catria & Cordelia: **[pause]

 **Catria** : I wish I had more to tell you besides “I’m sorry”. Such simplicity does not begin to describe the condolesces you must be in want of.

 **Cordelia** : It’s okay. I don’t know what to say either now that all that is… off my chest.

 **Catria** : I don’t want to come across as callous for even presuming that I know your losses, but I have encountered evidence that there are timelines in which…. Timelines in which that I become the sole survivor of the Whitewings Sisters. I would imagine that the pain I endure in those worlds is insurmountable. And, perhaps, forgive me if I am wrong, compatible a pain to yours.

 **Cordelia** : My fellow soldiers… The ones I had to abandon for they wanted me to live on. They were like my sisters. I am honestly honoured that you have such empathy and compassion in your heart.

 **Catria** : If you wish to unload your burdens, please. I am happy to aide you.

 **Cordelia** : Oh, Catria.

 **Catria** : Even the most shining knights have much to mourn.

 **Cordelia** : Thank you, Catria. It’s just… I feel like… There is more to me than my love.

 **Catria** : I understand exactly. Many men, and some women alike, confuse me for having only unrequited love for pain. I have seen many soldiers felled in war and I have felt the terror of having my younger sister kidnapped for slavery. I am much more than a maiden’s love for an untouchable suitor.

 **Cordelia** : I feel the same.

 **Catria** : [surprised] Pardon my manners. I made it all about me, I’m so sorry.

 **Cordelia** : no, it’s fine. I might be burdened with my own sorrows, but I still have compassion in my heart. I am a woman of many talents, after all. It is only right that if I can tell you of my pains, you can share yours.

 **Catria** : Thank you, Cordelia. You are of a beautiful heart and mind and soul.

 **Cordelia** : [blushing] And in turn, I feel compelled to remark upon your own acts for they speak more than your reverant words ever could. You wordlessly fulfil promises and help others without needing too. I think that is wonderful, not as a hero but as a person.

 **Catria** : You flatter me.

 **Cordelia** : I mean it. As a friend. Not even as some sort of hero worshipper either.

 **Catria** : Then, I must confess. I feel fortunate to have been able to become your true companion.

 **Cordelia** : I feel the same.

 **Catria** : I’m glad… but again, if you have heavy thinking you wish to be free of. The air is yours.

 **Cordelia** : Thank you, Catria. I’m afraid there are such heavy thinking in my mind, as you said. I was afraid to share these burdens with my friends back home in dear Ylisse. I was afraid that if I spoke of such evils that I saw that day in the massacre, my burdens would terrify my friends in already dire circumstances. Or, I would be treated as a coward.

 **Catria** : You are not a coward, Cordelia. Wanting to live is not a sin; wanting others to live is not a sin, either.

 **Cordelia** : Thank you. I have to remind myself. The compulsion to renounce myself as such is overwhelming, quite often. But, there is a third reason why such awful things play on my mind too. I was already the confidante for many and their pains. I wanted to be strong.

 **Catria** : I understand, I really do. I am confidante to my own sisters as well. I ease their worries and the like when they struggle.

 **Cordelia** : Your reassurance means the world to me… Already, I feel like a terrible weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

 **Catria** : I’m glad. It is proof of our friendship.

 **Cordelia** : Yes. It is but I do hope that it is not the only proof of our friendship.

 **Catria** : Indeed. That would be sad if our only form of communication is only the exchanging of such awfulness.

 **Cordelia** : Then, I hope the next time we talk, it is for joyous reasons.

 **Catria** : I will ensure it.


	4. Support Log S

**Catria** : I have come to fulfil our promise.

 **Cordelia** : excuse me? What promise would that be?

 **Catria** : I told you that I would ensure that the next time we encounter each other, I would ensure it is for joyous reasons. I have come to fulfil that promise.

 **Cordelia** : Oh? Well, I wish to hear whatever cheerful news you have brought.

 **Catria** : The news I have brought comes with a present.

 **Cordelia** : For me?

 **Catria** : Yes. For you and only you.

 **Cordelia** : [smiling] Well, I’m excited. Please, deliver this present and news.

 **Catria** : The news is that I love you. The present is a wedding ring.

 **Cordelia** : [blushing] Pardon?

 **Catria** : Cordelia, I value you and your companionship above all. I would love it if could be romantically involved as well. Never have I met a more bosom friend than you and I want to immortalise this feeling of being a kindred spirit with the most sacred vows of marriage. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine.

 **Cordelia** : My word, Catria… I’ve never heard anyone utter anything so impassioned as that before.

 **Catria** : Please, Cordelia, would you give me that most sublime and joyous honour?

 **Cordelia** : It would be my delight, Catria.

 **Catria** : Oh, my heart swells with love!

 **Cordelia** : As does mine…

 **Catria** : Not once did I ever imagine it would be so sweet.

 **Cordelia** : Aye. For too long, my love had been sullied by the tarnish of angst.

 **Catria** : I know your exact sentiments far too intimately, but I am gladdened by the opportunity to revive my love for you.

 **Cordelia** : I accept. I completely and utterly accept your declaration of love. I would be honoured to be your bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support log for Severa & Catria as daughter and mother? Yes or no?


End file.
